Liar Liar (Pennywise) ONE-SHOT
by xXStarSightsXx
Summary: Being down there, lost in those sewers with no way out and a clown that was trying to kill us. There was on word to describe it perfectly. Hopeless.


_Don't stop, don't stop, DON'T STOP, DON'T STOP!_

I scream at myself inside my mind, trying my best to get through the vile, smelly sewer I was slushing around in. I was currently covered in the blood of one of my best friends, IT killed her.

And I was next.

A shriek escapes my mouth as I feel a tug on my leg, causing me to go toppling down into the grimy water. I break through the top of the water and quickly look back. I feel my heartbeat rise and I try to muffle a scream as I see the hand of a dead child clutching me.

I manage to kick it away and keep going.

" **Katherriiinnneee!"**

Goosebumps run over my skin at that voice. That disgusting, vile voice.

There had to be a way out somewhere, I had to get out. I look around wildly, trying to find any source of light.

" **Kathrineee! You can't just go running off like that, the fun hasn't even started!** "

I turn back, hearing the voice echo through the tunnels. I had to keep going, I had to keep that distance between us.

This all started because one of my friends, Irene, wanted to explore the sewers and managed to convince the rest of us to join her. I was a bit sceptical about going in here the whole time. I just didn't think we would be attacked by a fucking clown that isn't even human!

After what felt like years, I lean against one of the filthy sewer walls, trying to catch my breath. I hold my arm, remembering the clown piercing through my skin there. I just wanted to know where Chloe, Julia and Laci were. They were both alive, at least I think they are.

We all ran off when the clown killed Irene. We tried stopping him, but that only resulted in us almost getting killed as well.

The sight was horrific, the way he ripped into her with no remorse or mercy. The way he enjoyed doing so, the way he laughed in amusement. Disgusting!

"Katherine?" I hear a familiar voice call to me softly. I turn over and look at the end of the tunnel. Peeking from behind the wall is Laci.

A smile of relief makes its way onto my face as I make my way over to her. Laci grins as I collapse into her arms and sob. "I-I thought you were-." She combs her fingers through my hair as I sob into her chest. "It's okay, Kathrine, we're all going to float soon enough."

I hold my sobs in at her words and I slowly pull myself away from her. "W-What did you say, Laci?" I ask quietly, staring into her blue eyes. "I said, we're all going float soon enough," she says again. I try ripping myself away from her hold, but she's got me in a strong grip.

"We're all going to float Kathrine, we all float down here." I begin breathing heavily when her eyes turn yellow and she starts morphing. Her hair grew short and turned from blonde to orange and her height increased massively.

Soon enough it changed back into the clown. A scream leaves my mouth as I try tugging myself away from it. He just smiles sinisterly and chuckles at my efforts to escape.

" **And you'll float too,"** he growls, opening his mouth wide, exposing his dark red gums and hideous sharp teeth.

This was it. I was going to die right here, and nobody will know where I am and what happened to me.

"Get away from her!"

The clown stops, its face going back to normal as it turns around with a hateful glare. The clown then shoves me away, making me fall back into the nasty grey water. It turns to fully face the three girls that all stood before him with weapons. Laci, Chloe and Julia.

"You guys," I beam, trying to stand. The clown, grabs me from behind him and puts me into a headlock next to him. "How dare you, let her go!" Julia yells, lifting up her plank of wood threateningly.

The clown laughs and shakes his head, " **do you really believe I would just let her go at your command?** " Julia's hand start shaking in fear for me as I try wrestling from his hold. "Please! You already killed one of our friends, isn't that enough for you!?" Chloe screams. He chuckles again and stares into her eyes. " **No.** "

Then, his hand resting on top my head is moved away as he scratches his chin. " **How about… I make a little deal with you young ladies?** " He suggests, a slimy smirk curling onto his lips. "What deal?" Chloe asks softly.

" **I'll let all three of you go, if you allow me to have this one,** " He giggles, combing his gloved fingers though my hair in a similar way he did before while pretending to be Laci. Oh God, no.

"G-Guys, don't listen to him, he's lying!" I choke out, not being able to talk properly in the hold.

They all stare at each other, unsure of what to do. I don't blame them.

" **I promise, none of you will ever be harmed by me, I'll let you all go, just as long as I can have this one,** " the clown continued persuading. " **I'll also show you the way out, look behind you.** " They did that, and behind them were a bunch of green, mouldy dead hands, all reaching out of the water and pointing in the direction to go.

" **Take the deal girls,** " He whispers, " **or you'll all die down here, never to be heard of or seen again.** **I'll feast on your flesh and the use you bodies as decorations for my little home.** " All the girls stare at him, still unsure. Until Laci steps forward.

"You promise?"

I can practically feel the knife digging into my back along with my heart shrivelling up. I've never felt such a horrible feeling. The tears are already falling down my face.

The clown raises a hand next to him, " **I promise.** " Laci slowly nods, her eyes slowly trailing down to me. She doesn't hold the eye contact for long before turning around and walking to the exit. Julia and Chloe still stand there in shock.

I sigh. "Guys, please just go, it's okay." I lie through my teeth, tears still sliding down my cheeks.

They both eventually turn and begin walking away. I sob harder as I hear Julia break down crying from the echo's that bounced off the wall.

Five minutes pass and they're long gone.

Pennywise's calm demeanour is broken as he suddenly bursts into a crazy laugh. I hold onto the arm he has wrapped around my neck as he stands. **"Fools,** " he chuckles, picking my legs up and walking back deeper into the sewers. "You… you aren't lying, are you?" I ask softly. He looks down at me with an insane smile. " **Of course I am!** "

" **And they fell for it! HHAHAHAH! Your so called 'friends' fell for it!** " He screams with laughter, holding me tighter as I glare at him in anger.

" **I'll hunt them all down soon, one by one.** " My head drops to look at the ground, my heart beating harder and harder against my chest. I knew I was going to die.

I had to cringe in horror sometimes when the clown would occasionally dip his head against the side of my face and smell while drool dripped on me. Clearly showing his hunger.

We finally reached his main lair. The children floating around everywhere and the gigantic pile of other junk he had collected.

He carelessly throws me to the ground and stares down at me, a smirk slowly stretching across his face as he starts stalking toward me. I crawl backwards until my back hits the junk pile. He roughly grabs me by the neck and pouts mockingly. " **Poor wittle Kathrine. First sees her friend being eaten alive right in front of her, and then her friends abandon her, aweeeee.** " He cries fakely before bursting into laughter.

I lift my leg to his chest, trying to push him away as his teeth started growing sharp. He retaliates by sinking his clawed fingers into my thigh, I hiss and pull my leg away, and this allowed him to get closer.

"Shit!" I cuss, panicking, trying to find something to fight him off with. I reach behind my into the junk pile and pull out anything I could grab. I grab onto the handle of something and slash him across the face with it.

A gooey black liquid which was his blood splatters on my face as he cried out and jumped back.

I stand up and start running. I find a small passageway and go through there.

There were a few tunnels I crawled through, scraping my knees on bricks and rocks as I desperately drag my way out. "No, no, no, no!" I cry, seeing a dead-end.

I crawl into the final room and look into the hole, above there was an exit, below was an endless hole I could fall in. It was a well by the looks of it.

A sharp scream leaves my mouth as I feel IT's hands grab onto both my ankles, dragging me back through where I came from. It was hopeless and I was going to die. I feel nothing but pure dread as I'm dragged all the way back into the main area I was in just before.

He picks my up by the neck and smiles viciously at me. " **You're a little trouble-maker, aren't you?** " He sneers, his blood dripping down his face from the gash I gave him.

I spit on him, "I hope I make you choke, you bastard!" He simply chuckles deeply. " **Say hi to Irene for me!"**

The only thing to be heard next were my screams.

* * *

A few days passed and Laci was walking down the street, going on with life like nothing happened. The guilt of leaving her best friend to die for her own life would stay with her forever. She felt miserable inside.

Then something catches her eye. A red balloon tied to one of the posts. She walks over to it and gasps, seeing the missing poster for Kathrine. She can't hold it back anymore, tears come flooding from her eyes as she rips the poster from the post, completely shredding it.

" **Feeling guilty little Laci?"**

That voice, no, it couldn't be. Laci slowly turns around, and there he is. That clown.

"W-What are you doing here!?" She screams, backing away quickly, he just follows. " **I'm feeling a bit scrumptious, gotta fill that empty belly, Laci.** " He stops and smiled evilly at her, " **don't worry, little Laci, we all float down there.** "

"B-But you said you wouldn't hurt us if we…"

" **I lied."**

* * *

Later that week, five new posters were released and plastered over windows and buildings.

Kathrine Snide **MISSING**  
Laci Goringe **MISSING**  
Chloe Tollori **MISSING**  
Julia Rhodes **MISSING**  
Irene Glenn **MISSING**


End file.
